Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by GraceandConnie
Summary: My Chemical Romance's tour bus has a shooting outside. When who the victim and villain is uncovered, the band is shocked, resulting in a break-up then make-up and a permanent drummer. Happy endings xD


Gerard and Frank were sat in their bedrooms on the tour bus while Ray and Mikey had popped to the corner shop for some cigarettes. All Gee could think about was how much he wanted Bob Bryar back in the band because it just didnt feel the same. it didnt feel RIGHT. 'Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys' their new album had been released and done without him. He remembered all the great concerts they did together, all the times he had seen Frank and Bob muck around, how many jookes they'd shared, how Bob and Mikey would insult eachother for a joke, for instance the time when they were messing about and Mikey walked away and Bob pulled out his phone and said "Mikey Way's number is..." so Mikey ran back saying NOOOO! and all the laughter that followed. Gerard missed all of that. Even though Frank was in the next room, Gerard text him saying 'Frank do you miss Bob?'  
'Yeah, Do you?' Frank replied 'Of course i do'  
'Want to talk about it?'  
'Yeah please Frankie'  
'Who's going to who'  
'You come here'

Seconds later there was a knock at the door, and Frank walked in.  
"Hey man, you okay?" Frank asked.  
"I... I dont know Frank, theres just so many memories going down the drain."  
"I know..." Sighed Frank.  
"We need him back Frank!" Said Gerard, finally releasing the tears that had been welling up in his eyes for a while now.  
"Hey man, don't cry! He's not coming back but that doesn't mean he can't be our friend. Why don't you text him and ask him to meet up?" Gerard nodded in reply, as tears rolled down his slightly pinked cheeks. Frank pulled him into a hug and Franks T-Shirt began to be stained by Gerards tears. Ray and Mikey returned with the cigarettes and shouted for Gerard and Frank to come retrieve their goods. Frank emerged with his wet T-Shirt closely followed by Gerard with a tear stained face.

"Yo man, wassup?" asked Ray curiously.  
"Yeah bro, whats wrong?" Mikey looked confused.  
"Don't worry guys" Frank replied. Gerard took a box of cigarettes from rays arms and slumped through to the kitchen. He fumbled about with the kettle and poured himself a coffee once the kettle had boiled, and shuffled back through to the front of the bus where he went out of the door and sat on the steps. He wiped away the tears still dripping down his face and took a long deep breath and slowly let it back out again.

A while later, Mikey joined him. "Bro really, whats wrong. Man im your brother, i tell you everything, your supposed to tell me everything too. so come on, out with it"  
"Mikey... I..."  
"Gerard! Spill!"  
"Okay. i want Bob back. I miss him so much and it feels like now he's left the band, he isn't our friend anymore. like he's our enemy. and i don't want that. i DONT WANT THAT!" he screamed and he burst back into tears. "Shushhh shhhh come on Gee don't cry! You can ring him whenever and you can see him whenever! Come on don't cry. We all miss him!" Gerard could say nothing in reply, only cry harder and harder. Mikey held his brother in his arms protectively and after a while Gerard's outbursts began to fade into little sobs. "Come on bro, lets go back inside" Whispered Mikey sympathetically. Gerard sniffed and nodded. slowly he began to stand up and clambered inside the bus. Mikey followed closely behind.

Frank and Ray were sat at the table when the brothers entered.  
"You okay now man?" asked Frank.  
"Yeah i'm good" Replied Gerard.  
"Good, so you wouldnt mind cooking dinner then, cause im bloody well not!"  
"Shut up and make your own. Lazy arse." giggled Gerard. Gerard noticed that Ray had been silent, not even cracking a smile, the whole way through the conversation. "Ray? What's wrong?" Asked Gerard.  
"Why would you care!" Roared Ray and he ran through the bus and slammed his bedroom door, locking it behind him. Gerard looked at the other two, as if to say 'what was that about?' but they both just shrugged in reply. Gerard shrugged back.

Nobody could be bothered to cook that evening so they ordered pizza instead. Ray still hadn't been seen by the others by the time the pizza had arrived, but everyone knew it was best to leave him alone. They all knew he had come out at one point for a drink while Gerard was outside on the phone to LynZ. He had also left his door unlocked on the way back in. 'That's it' thought Gerard. 'I'm talking to him whether he likes it or not!' and with that he took Ray's pizza and went in to see him. He knocked gently on the door and peeped his head round to see a sleeping Ray sprawled across the bed. Gerard placed the pizza on the shelf and went to rock him awake gently. Ray's eyes slowly folded open.  
"Gerard?" he asked sleepily.  
"Yeah it's me." Replied Gerard.  
"What do you want?" "I want to know what i did wrong earlier"  
"Nothing. It's nothing."  
"It's obviously something if it upset you man. Come on, i deserve to know, surely."  
"Okay man, but it really is nothing. Basically i thoug...!" Ray's speech was interrupted by the sound of a bullet fire. Gerard threw himself out of the way as a bullet shot through the side of the bus, and headed straight for his chest. "Get DOWN!" Screeched Gerard. Ray crumpled to the floor with a shocked expression plastered to his face. The door to Ray's bedroom flew open and Mikey and Frank burst through, with a look on their face as if they'd been slapped. "Pssst..! Get down!" Whispered Ray, and Frank and Mikey kneeled to the ground, both were speechless.  
"The back door! Get out through the back door!" Suggested Mikey. They all nodded, eyes wide.

One by one they clambered down the steps on hands and knees and rolled onto the grassy roadside. They all put their fingers to the lips to shush each other, they all knew that one false move could cost them their lives. "Somebody call the police!" Whispered Mikey. Gerard pulled his phone out and dialled the number. "Hello? Police. How can we help?" Said a tired sounding women's voice.  
"Hi. Yeah hi.. Erm someone just shot a bullet into our tour bus."  
"Okay, are there any bullets still being shot?"  
"Yeah. Loads."  
"Okay, name please?"  
"Gerard Way."  
"Really? Is this a hoax?"  
"..No of course not!" "I... Uh... Ermm who else is with you?"  
"The rest of My Chemical Romance." "Oh.. My... Oh my Gerard."  
"Pardon? What did you just say?"  
"Oh i uh dont worry. Where are you?"  
"By the Corner shop in town."  
"Okay we're on our way." She said hurriedly and with that she slammed the phone down. Gerard locked his phone and swore to himself. The others must have all heard him or seen his facial expressions, because they all gave him a questioning look. "What now Gee?" Asked Frank.  
"She's a fan! The police womans a fan. She's a bloody fan." Gerard replied with a disapproving, depressive look. "Gee you love your fans bro! Whats wrong with one more?" said Mikey.  
"We'll be distracting her, it could kill all of us." He snapped.  
"i suppose..."

The police turned up a few minutes later under low profile, and crept around the corner. Gerard and the gang peeked around the corner of the bus. They wanted to see who had been shooting. Before their eyes, stood the truth. The shooter was masked but it was who he was shooting at that shocked them the most. It was Bob. They couldn't believe their eyes.  
"Oh my, Oh My God!" Gasped Ray.  
"Bob?" Whispered Frank.  
"Jesus Christ! Why are you trying to kill me? Who are you and what on earth have i done?" Screeched Bob.  
"Don't ask questions and for gods sake why can't i kill you!" Said a gruff voice from behind the mask.

Since Gerard came off of alcohol, he'd carried a full bottle of water around with him everywhere he went, it was essential. He had a quick an easy, one-shot plan. Whilst everyone stood there, frozen with shock, No-one but Gerard could do anything to help him, it was almost as if everyone else had fallen asleep, they may aswell have been, they wouldn't respond. Without trying, Gerard cursed as his bottle flew threw the air. He felt he should have aimed better. It was going to miss, he could see it. In a split second, water spilt all over the road and a crippled body was laying in the middle of it. Gerard hadn't missed at all. It got the villain right next to the temple, knocking him out and causing him to fall to the ground, dropping the gun. The street silenced, and when everyone was sure it was safe, they moved again. The police came running round the corner with hand-cuffs. Some of the people at the back of the police mob, were still staring down their loaded guns. When they all dived on the shooter and cuffed him, Gerard and Frank ran straight to Bob fussing over him and hugging him. Mikey and Ray didnt move. Rays face was almost green and Mikey's eyes were bulging. The utter shock of it all was mortifying. They unmasked him. And just to add to the shock, it was their old producer.

When Mikey and Ray finally decided to come around, they leaped over to the others and invited Bob into the bus. By the time they'd returned to the bus, the pizza had gone cold. They figured the shop would be closed by now, so they all cooked a meal together and sat down to eat. The question they'd all been waiting for finally came out when Ray couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"Not to be rude, but why did you even come here?"  
Bob giggled. "Because i came here to ask you a very serious business question." He said smiling. When he said this, everyone stopped eating and listened intently.  
"And that question is...?" Said Gerard.  
"That question _is, _can i rejoin the band? It got so lonely and I..."  
"OhMyGod yeah! But that is, if it's alright with you... Gerard?" Questioned Frank.  
"Of course, but its not just my decision, remember, i'm not the leader. Ask the other 2 aswell."  
"I say yes!"" Said Mikey sticking his hand high in the air .  
"Hell yeah!" Said Ray excitedly. So it was decided. Bob was their drummer again. This was the greatest news they'd heard for a long time. With big grins on their faces, they finished their dinners. But two things still hadn't been solved. At least not for Gerard. When everyone had put their dishes in the bowl and gone for a lay down, only Gerard and Ray remained infront of the TV.

"Ray... I..."  
"Mmmm?"  
"What... What did i do?"  
"oh" laughed Ray. "I was angry at you because i thought you were talking to Frank about not wanting Bob back. And it upset me because _i did._"  
"Ohhhh! haha" giggled Gerard. "So we okay man?"  
"Yeah of course" Smiled Ray. With that they went to lay down like the others. But yet another thing had to be uncovered. Why did the old producer try to kill Bob?

No-one seemed to have got back up from their rest because by the time they emerged, it was morning.  
"Bob. Bob wake up. We need to go down the station. Bob we... **BOB!**" Shouted Frank loudly in his ear.  
"What the...? FRANK! Why wake me up _NOW_? WHY NOT EARLIER SO I COULD ACTUALLY WAKE UP?"  
"Woaahh-oh! Grouchy!"  
"You don't know the meaning of the word."  
"Pfft. Just get up, we're leaving in 10 minutes."  
"f-f-f... FINE JUST LEAVE! oh wait actually, bring me a coffee?"  
"oh when you want something you change your tone. Back in a minute..."

When they arrived at the station, they were guided down a hall and into the jail cell room. right at the end, sat a drowsy looking criminal.  
"Well, if it isnt _My Chemical Romance. _Bob 'n' all."  
"Shut it. Now lets get to the point, and not answering will lead to a smaller cell. i can make that happen. GOT THAT?" Spat Gerard.  
"K Whatever. Just get on with it."  
"Why did you try and kill Bob?"  
"He went into the pub last week."  
"And you shot him for that."  
"NO. I shot at him because he saw me 1) Drinking, 2) Flirting with 2 girls. I'm a married man and an ex drinker. My wife didn't, DOESN'T know i've been drinking and she also doesn't know about the girls. Scum-bag here, comes into the pub and caught me in the act. Threatened to tell my wife. That i was _disguisting _and _wrong. _He said he obviously has more respect my my girl than i do. He was gonna ruin my life! My wifes an extremist, she'd file a divorce. She'd send me to rehab too probably. You have no idea. And i wasn't planning to let him do it. Killing him was my only option. And I figured he'd come back to you. So i waited. And when he arrived i **took my CHANCE.**"  
"Thats all? Thats all he did? And you were gonna kill him for that? And he wasn't even in the wrong! **_YOU_**_ were. _He was doing the right thing. And you didnt even get him. With all that loading and reloading of that gun, you never got him once? Your worse at shooting than producing."  
"**I MADE YOU FAMOUS!**"  
"WRONG AGAIN! We made ourselves famous. Its our name on the CD cases. Not yours. We wrote the songs. We played the songs. You did next to nothing. And by that i meant talk rubbish and eat donuts and drink coffee. You didn't help us at all. We did it ourselves."  
"Okay then. So i was wrong? So what? We all make mistakes don't we?"  
"Yeah but nothing like the ones YOU make." Pointed out Gerard.  
"And dont ask for forgiveness either." Said Frank.  
"Cause you aint gettin' it" Shouted Ray.  
"I hope you go to hell" Mumbled Bob.  
"After you m'lady" He replied bitterly. And with that they all left. They repeated everything that was said to an officer who wrote it down and with that they were free to leave.

"You okay man?" Mikey asked Bob.  
"Yeah im fine. I'm just glad to be with you all again." He replied. Mikey smiled at him as an answer and they all laughed.  
"So how did you dodge the bullets?"  
"You know, you guys have a mighty fine BBQ outside." Laughed Bob. The others just burst into a fit of laughter. They got back inside their bus and continued happily with the World Contamination Tou, and of course Bob can't play the drums for Danger Days so Mike Pedicone carried on with them around Europe and all went back to normal.

**THE END :)**


End file.
